Conventional wood frame construction techniques are often adapted to metal frame construction. The technique of nailing an electrical box to a wooden stud does not translate well to metal frame construction.
Conventional metal frame brackets generally only permit the securing of a single box to a bracket and thus prevent collocation of multiple boxes.
What is needed is a bracket for adjustably securing one or more electrical boxes to metal studs.